


Suren Makes Four

by Sagavan



Series: Teen Titans: Gods and Monsters [8]
Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Gen, Self indulgent AU, Suren Darga Centric, Takes place 15 years after the film, The Teen Titans get their name, This takes place in the same universe as Justice League Gods and Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagavan/pseuds/Sagavan
Summary: Suren has been away from his home for two months, and has started his superhero duties. With the new name of Spellcaster, the prince decides to go to America to see if there are some more extravagant villains to stop. Once he arrives in a city of Pennsylvania, he comes across something unexpected yet amazing that will change his direction in life.
Series: Teen Titans: Gods and Monsters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901782
Kudos: 2





	Suren Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one month! Woo! Feels so good! Hope you all enjoy this fic.

"You sure you don't want to cut your hair? It's getting pretty long." Maya asked as she was busy making herself scrambled eggs. She would've normally have waited for her mom to make breakfast for her and the other teen, but Elanore was currently busy shopping for more material for her daughter's robotics at the moment.

Damian was sitting at the kitchen table, and shook his head at Maya's question. "I'll cut it when I feel like it. Besides, I kind of like my hair long." He told the teen girl as he looked over at his hair. It had gone past shoulder length a while back, and was currently armpit length. Yet it wasn't the only change that happened in the past month.

To say things were different now would be an understatement. This was due to one reason. Shazam. After the duo stumbled across a bank robbery in Philadelphia and defeated the criminal, they decided to team up with the so-called "Champion of Earth" to help bust crimes. It was of course a shock for them to find out this powerful superhero was just some teen named Colin only about a week ago. Damian remembered trying his best not to laugh when they found out. 

Once Maya finished making scrambled eggs, and served the food to both Damian and herself. As she sat down to eat, she scrolled through her phone contacts. Colin had handed her his phone number so they can keep in contact in case something interesting happened in his area or vice versa. Once the two were done eating the scrambled eggs, she put the plates in the sink before heading over to the basement.

Damian followed Maya down the stairs, and walked over to where his suit was. "Why'd you bring us here? Did you get a text from that Colin guy yet?" He asked as he stretched his arms. He wasn't in the mood for waiting in the basement for hours until some crime happens.

"It's so we can get ready in case something unexpected happens. I suggest changing into your outfit." Maya explained as she sat down at her work table, and kept her helmet close to her. After fiddling around with her phone for about a few minutes while Damian got done changing, she got a notification from Colin about there being a group of villains heading to the governor's office in Harrisburg. "Gonna text Shazam to pick us up." Maya said to her friend as she quickly put on her helmet, and ran back up to the living room. 

Damian quietly scoffed as he followed the cyborg girl up the stairs while carrying his mask. Even if he didn't really like the idea of having someone he didn't know too well fly him and Maya to their destination, he knew it would take less time than the duo's usual way of transportation.

Maya soon got done texting Colin this, and decided it was a good idea to inform her mom about this in case she comes home early only to find her daughter and friend gone. "Hey mom, brb. Going to fight crime with Dami." She texted as she walked out of the door, and looked up at the sky. 

Soon enough, Shazam made his way to the address in New York that Maya, and quickly landed in front of the doorstep. "Ready to beat up some crooks?" He asked as he was excited for the team up, and to save the day.

Maya nodded as she put away her phone, and hopped onto the hero's back. "You want to join me on the back, or you wanna be picked up like a sack of potatoes?" She asked while lending a hand out for him.

Damian nodded, and hopped on with the help of Maya. Even if this was kind of awkward for him, the teen didn't want to get carried by a baby. "Sure you can handle the weight mister less buff than I look?" He sarcastically asked, still not used to the hero being a teen juiced up on magic.

Shazam simply rolled his eyes and ignored the statement from the bird masked hero's remark. "Just hang on tightly." He said as he focused his thoughts about flight. Soon he zoomed across the sky with the other heroes on his back, ready to stop the evil in Harrisburg.

.

Two months. Suren had been away from his home for two months now. It had felt more like two years to the Prince. That wasn't really a good or bad thing to him, it was more neutral. To say he had been busy in those two months would be very true.

The Prince had made his way to mainland China after a week, and spent about two weeks in the country. Suren spent his time helping citizens by defeating low profile supervillains in cities like Guangzhou, Shanghai, and Beijing. He was asked by a citizen of Guangzhou what his name was, and he quickly came up with the superhero name Spellcaster. Even if it was kind of boring and unoriginal, it was simple to remember. After two days staying in Beijing, he left the country on a flight heading to Argentina. 

He had spent the rest of the month flying from place to place, usually staying for two or three days to help citizens. He's been to some gorgeous places like Greece, Argentina, Africa, and Mexico. Everywhere he'd been to was so unique to him. Each had different cultures, landscapes, animals, nature, and people. It amazed him seeing such beautiful sights in person and not just exclusively on computers or television. While helping fend off cities from criminals and such, he took his time to admire the sights and reflect about being the future King of the Darga Clan. Yet during one of the locations he was staying at, he heard something that caught his eye.

While Suren was walking away after stopping a house robbery in Athens, he was in a restaurant that served some natural Greek Cuisine. While he was waiting for his order to arrive, he decided to listen to his surroundings out of boredom. He noticed two tourists walking in, and sitting by the table next to him.

The two female tourists were looking through the menu. "Man, this place is so boring. Barely anything has happened here." The blonde lady complained as she continued to look through the menu.

The other tourist woman simply shrugged when her friend said that. "Eh. At least it's not bombarded with constant villain attacks like in America. I'd rather have nothing happen than having too much happen." The raven haired lady remarked before the waiter went to their table to ask what they wanted.

Suren was curious about what the tourists talked about, and made his way to a bench after he finished eating and paying for the food. He sat down on it, wondering if he should visit America because of something he heard that may not be true. "One the one hand, I might be disappointed by the lack of villains to stop. On the other hand, I can still help people and admire the sights in the country." The Prince thought to himself before eventually deciding to head to America tomorrow. Besides, he felt like three days was enough time to stay in Greece.

Once a new day had begun, Suren got himself on a flight to America, and he arrived there after a couple hours. He was somewhat disappointed that he wasn't in one of the major cities in America like New York, Metropolis, or Los Angeles. He was currently in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, and spent the rest of the day helping people while making his way over to Harrisburg since he heard it was closer to Philadelphia, which was a larger city than where he landed. Once it was night, he spent his time in a motel at Hogestown. Before he drifted off to sleep in the bed, he began to worry if this whole endeavor was pointless. If he was just prolonging the pressure in his decision. If his freedom was pointless if he just kept going from location to location so quickly. He wondered what it would be like to stay in a different country for a while. Perhaps that might help him make his decision more clearly.

.

It was a new day in the city of Harrisbug. Suren had arrived at the city about an hour ago. He was currently looking around the city square, trying to find anyone who is in need of help. He was leaning on a building that had a television on display as he looked around the streets. The calm atmosphere was interrupted when he heard the television switch from stuff about the forecast, to breaking news. The prince quickly turned around to see what it was about.

The woman in the news had orange hair, and a pink shirt. "Breaking news. Stay as far away from the State Capitol Building, and stay inside your houses. A supervillain group known as the Royal Flush Gang has stormed the building, and is currently demanding one billion dollars from the US Government. Our news team will update the situation soon." The news lady explained while putting up the names of the members of the villain gang. They were known as King of Spades, Queen of Spades, Jack of Spades, Ace of Spades, and Joker of Spades. Soon the station went back to playing more usual news.

Suren was shocked to hear this news. This wasn't even the most populated city in Pennsylvania, but there were already more than one supervillain already appeared. He quickly grabbed a map from a stand, and followed the directions to where the building was. When he got closer to the State Capitol, he climbed on top of a nearby building to see what was going on. Suren was shocked to see two other heroes fighting the so-called Royal Flush Gang already.

A hero with a hood and bird mask, and a robotic hero were fighting against the Ace and Jack of Spades. Both heroes looked about the same age as Suren. The bird masked hero was fighting with the Ace of Spades in hand to hand combat, and eventually he knocked her out unconscious with a well done kick.

The cyborg girl stopped fighting the Jack of Spades for a moment. "Good job Shadowbird." She quickly complimented him before ducking to dodge the mace. After fiddling around with her arm cannon, she shot out a powerful sonic blast that blew the Jack off of the ground, and caused him to hit a wall. 

Suren was impressed by the duo's skills. The incredible technology of the girl whose body looked like it was mostly made of pure metal, and the unique hand to hand combat skills of this "Shadowbird" boy he hadn't seen before were stunning to say the least, especially for people who were teenagers. He knew he could help the two against these bad guys, but he decided to wait for the right moment to do so.

The King and Queen of Spades jumped down from the top of the building, and stood in front of the two heroes. They were furious when they saw their accomplices unconscious. "We're not going to let silly little children like you stop us!" The Queen yelled out in anger as she pointed her medical looking sword at the duo.

"That's right, pipsqueaks! You'll have to get through my wife to stop us!" The King of Spades exclaimed as he ran off towards the front door before the Queen stood in the way of the heroes.

Shadowbird and the girl began to start attacking the Queen. She was more skilled than either the Jack and Ace. She dodged a lot of the attacks from the heroes, much to the duo's annoyance. The teen brought out his katana to try and strike at her while the other hero tried shooting some smaller sonic blasts at her.

The Queen of Spades gracefully dodged the blasts while using her knight sword to block the incoming attacks from the katana. "Face the fact you foolish children, you're nothing without that big friend of yours! Since he's busy defusing that bomb four blocks away, there's no way he'll come in and save the day for you!" She exclaimed smugly as she got ready to strike at the duo yet again.

Suren saw this as an opportunity to help the duo. He quickly climbed down the building he was on, and sprinted his way to where the villain and duo were. He quickly opened his book, and and found a spell that would be a massive help. "Jviidi xli fpsrhi asqer mr tpegi!" He yelled out as he pointed at the villain.

The Queen was in shock when a sea green aura surrounded her. She tried to move, but it was useless when she wouldn't budge. "How many hero friends do you have?!" The woman yelled as she looked around to see who did this to her 

While her friend was flabbergasted by this, the robotic girl took this opportunity to shoot a couple sonic blasts at the villain. The blasts hit the Queen which caused the woman to be released from the aura, and to get blasted a decent distance.

"What was that Nobody?" Shadowbird asked the other hero as he looked around to see what was the cause of the villain's suddenly freezing. When he saw a teen his age with a skull helmet, he quickly pulled his katana close to him.

Suren slowly walked up to the duo, trying not to make any sudden movements in case Shadowbird went to try and attack him. "My name is Spellcaster. I'm here to help you two since you guys seem kind of occupied." He calmly explained to the two.

Nobody looked over at him before lowering the katana Shadowbird was holding. "Well, it seems like this is karma for us interrupting Shazam once.' She said to herself before looking over at the other teen, wondering if he'll allow this mysterious new person to help them.

Shadowbird looked at the book holding hero hesitantly, and glared at him. It was obvious he didn't trust this new hero. Eventually, he slowly put away his katana. "Fine. You can help us. Make sure not to try anything."

The Queen slowly got up from the sonic blasts, and snuck up behind the heroic trio. "You won't defeat me that easily!" She yelled as she got ready to strike them with her sword.

Nobody quickly turned around and shot out a sonic blast that knocked the sword out of the villainess' hand. "I'll deal with her! Stop the King from inside the building!" She told the other two heroes as she transformed her arm cannon back into a regular hand, and began to fight with the Queen of Spades using her own hand to hand combat skills.

Shadowbird nodded as he and the Prince ran past the Queen, and quickly opened the door to the building. He looked back to outside of the building for a second before turning his attention to finding the King of Spades with Spellcaster.

Suddenly while the two were about to turn a corner, a red a black jester who was holding a staff with a shiny ball on it jumped in front of the heroes. "Looks like it's the end of the road for you." The Joker of Spades said before he pointed his staff at them in an intimidating manner, and pressed a button on the staff. Instead of something dangerous coming out, a bunch of confetti shot at the heroes. All the jester had was intimidation and distraction, but nothing else.

After flinching and preparing for something bad to happen, Suren simply looked annoyed and disappointed as it was just confetti. After one or two seconds of looking at the jester dead in the eyes, he kicked him in the gut which caused the Joker of Spades to fall down onto the floor while in pain. "That was easy." He remarked as he and Shadowbird went back to looking for the King.

When the duo turned the corner. They saw The King of Spades also trying to find something. "They couldn't have left so quickly. They have to be here somewhere." He muttered to himself before turning around when he heard footsteps coming near him. "How did you children get past my dear wife?!" He yelled out in confusion.

Shadowbird scoffed softly at how bewildered the villain was. "Well, they weren't really hard to defeat. Especially since your plan to get rid of Shazam didn't work well because someone else came to help." He explained while pointing to Spellcaster nonchalantly. 

The King growled in anger. He was for sure there wasn't a fourth hero that tagged along to try and stop his group. "No matter. I can take you both on!" He yelled out while pulling out his longsword and began to slash towards the heroes.

Suren quickly rolled out of the way from the villains' attacks. He quickly opened his spellbook and looked through a bunch of spells he could possibly use. So many options, but he had barely any time to choose.

The King focused his attention away from sword fighting with Shadowbird when he noticed the magic hero in the corner of his eyes. He kicked the bird masked hero to the side before rushing up to the hero, getting ready to strike with his weapon.

Shadowbird quickly got up from being kicked, and sprinted over to the King of Spades. Before the villain was able to strike at Spellcaster, he managed to get in front of the other hero, and blocked the attack with his katana.

Suren flinched by how quickly the bird hero stepped in to fight away the villain. After quickly flipping through the pages, he finally found a spell he felt confident in using. "Pix xli Omrk sj Wtehiw pizmxexi!" He yelled out as he pointed towards the raven haired man.

The King of Spades suddenly froze while fighting Shadowbird. "What the?!" He exclaimed in confusion as he saw the magical aura surrounding him before getting lifted off a decent height of the ground.

Suren then stepped forward, looking the villain in the eye. It was times like these he was thankful that he remembered what each spell's failed pronunciations did. "Pik xle Omrk sj Wtehiw pismexii!" He yelled 

Suddenly, an explosion happened to the floating man once that spell was mispronounced. He fell to the ground, and was bruised yet not too injured. "H-how?" The King of Spades asked as he began to stand back up.

Shadowbird hopped towards the villain, and held the man's arms behind his back. "It's over King of Spades." He told him as there were police sirens in the distance.

"Good job." Suren said as he helped the other hero restrain the black haired villain. They had him stand up, and restrained his arms as they walked out of the building with him.

Suddenly, there was a figure that sped over to the front of the building. The exhausted looking ginger haired hero began to haul in the other members of Royal Flush Gang like the Ace and Jack to the police. He waved hello to Shadowbird and Suren. "Hey guys. What did I miss? Also, who's the new kid?" The man curiously asked while handing over the Jack to the police.

Suren was confused why someone as old as the orange haired man was hanging out with the two teen heroes. _"Guessing this is the Shazam guy one of the villains mentioned."_ He thought to himself.

Shadowbird handed The King of Spades over to Shazam. "This hero named Spellcaster decided to help us defeat the bad guys while you were busy on the other side of town. Glad you were able to defuse the bomb." He explained before going over to help Nobody bring the Queen of Hearts to the police car.

Shazam waved hello to Spellcaster, and chuckled a little. "Looks like people are really eager to join your little group." He joked around to Shadowbird before he went to help out the robotic hero.

As Suren watched the rest of the heroes turn in the villains, and patiently waited. He wondered if he might want to join this group since they seemed nice enough and were pretty cool. _"Perhaps I should ask later."_ The prince thought to himself.

.

While Shazam was busy talking to a news crew that had arrived at the scene for an interview who were also talking to the Governer, Damian and Maya were currently in a nearby alley while the ivory skull wearing hero was near the building. The bird masked hero was currently pacing back and forth as he wondered if he should let Spellcaster join them in crime fighting.

"You can just tell him no until you decide later." Maya remarked as she was sitting on a closed trash can. She could tell her crime fighting partner still had some trust issues with new people. 

"I mean I could, but he seems very useful with his magic." Damian remarked as he continued pacing. Soon, he heard the 'grown" hero fly to the alley, which meant that the interview was finally over.

Shazam landed in front of Shadowbird and Nobody, still a little confident after bragging about him and the other two during the interview. "Should I get the magic teen here?" 

Damian gave a quick nod as he continued to pace. While the older looking hero flew back to get the magic hero, he eventually came to a conclusion.

Spellcaster followed Shazam away from the newspaper stand he was close to. As the two arrived at the alley, he felt a little awkward around the three since he felt new to this. "So, am I gonna be part of this group?" The teen politely asked, mostly expecting a no.

Damian nodded at the teen. "Sure. Since you seem trustworthy enough, and you were a big help to me and Nobody." He said in a nonchalant tone before looking at the two other heroes. "You two also want him to join us?"

Colin and Maya nodded eagerly at the robed teen's question. "Of course. It'd be awesome to have him with us." The girl encouragingly said as she hopped off from the closed dumpster.

Spellcaster smiled softly at the other heroes when he heard their approval, and did something unbelievable. "It would be best to introduce myself." The teen boy said as took off his skull helmet, and fixed his hair. "My name is Suren Darga, Prince of the Darga Clan."

Damian was absolutely speechless at what the magic hero just did, and his best not to facepalm. "Look, I know you're new to this superhero thing, but I can assure you that you shouldn't reveal your identity so easily. What if people find your loved ones to try and hurt them?" The Arab teen explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Suren didn't seem bothered by how easily he revealed his identity. "How will villains be able to hurt my loved ones when my village isn't really that public, and they're all the way in Tibet?" He sarcastically asked.

Damian was about to respond with something, but stopped himself when he realized he really had nothing to say. "Okay, fair point."

Colin then had an idea while Damian and Suren were talking. "Since we're creating some sort of group for ourselves, how about we come up with a team name? Any suggestions?" The adult looking hero excitedly asked. Being on a team would be so cool.

Damian simply scoffed at the idea. "What name would even fit us? A sword fighter, cyborg, muscle guy, and magic user?" He asked, not feeling like he's qualified enough to come up with decent names.

"How about Teen Titans? I mean we're all teens, and some could call us titans of justice." Maya nonchalantly suggested. Yeah it was bland, but it rolled off the tongue.

Suren got over the confusion about them all supposedly being teens, including Shazam, and nodded in agreement to the name. "Sounds good. I like it."

Damian nodded in agreement at the name. Not like anyone else had any better name for the group. "Alright, Teen Titans it is."

.

And with that, the group decided to head over to the skies to look around the city from above in order to find more crime. Suren used his magic to make himself levitate along with the flying Shazam, and the two heroes on his back. He was amazed. _"Wow. This is it, I'm on a team. I didn't expect to find a team so quickly."_ He excitedly thought to himself. 

_Even though he barely knew the team, he knew the team would go on to do wonderful things. The Teen Titans were going to make it big._

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say it, this wasn't an intentional parallel to the attempted coup back in January. Wanted to shake up the criminals crimes instead of going with a bank robbery again.


End file.
